


Dark Wants

by Scarlet_Rose812



Series: Kinktober 2018 [7]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Father/Son Incest, Incest, M/M, Praise Kink, Smutty McSmut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 00:14:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16315382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Rose812/pseuds/Scarlet_Rose812
Summary: Legolas knew it was wrong to feel this way, to want these things, but he felt it and he wanted it.





	Dark Wants

Legolas knew it was wrong to feel this way, to want these things, but he felt it and he wanted it. his thoughts late at night were filled with images of his father. He imagined him using him, touching him, wanting him. He would often get off to it. Today he was even accepting the fact that he could cum to the thoughts of his father.

He was lost to his fantasies, moaning and writhing on his bed, when the door opened.

“Legolas!” his father said shocked. Legolas quickly pulled the blankets up to cover himself as he tried to stutter out an excuse. Thranduil moved toward the bed, carrying a glass filled with something that looked like wine. 

He handed the glass to Legolas, who took a sip, so he wouldn’t have to talk. “Legolas” his father said, “I wanted to talk to you about this first, but it is clear you won’t mind”.

“Won’t mind what?” Legolas asked, still drinking the wine. Thranduil smirked “Well I put a strong aphrodisiac in that wine. I figured there was no chance you wanted your father the way I want you. Apparently, I was wrong. Still, would have been a waste to not use the aphrodisiac”.

Legolas blushed, looking at the empty glass in his hand. Suddenly he felt it. a heat burning through his body, focused on his lower body parts. He whined at the lack of friction and looked up at his father “P-please daddy”.

Thranduil smirked at seeing how quickly it worked. His boy was responding so well. Thranduil put his hand on his boy’s leg, loving the instant reaction. Thranduil slowly traced his son’s thigh with his fingers until he reached his crotch. He gently touched Legolas’ already hard cock before letting his fingers move down between his butt cheeks, quickly locating the already slick hole, courtesy of being an elf.

Legolas moaned loudly as he felt three long fingers enter him at once, filling him so sweetly, and yet it wasn’t enough. He needed more. He needed a cock. He looked up at his father and keened. He needed him so badly. Luckily it didn’t take long before the elven king was naked himself. 

He slowly crawled over Legolas, his cock already rock hard “Such a good boy” he whispered. Thranduil lined up his cock with the prince’s asshole. A loud groan escaped him as he pushed in slowly. The slick heat felt so good. Thranduil was glad he’d finally done this. He started pumping his hips, going deep on each thrust. 

Legolas moaned and arched his back, trying to get the cock even deeper. Thranduil kissed along his neck and whispered, “You’re being so good for me, my good boy”. The king feared he wouldn’t last long, but it seemed like Legolas wouldn’t either. 

Thranduil went harder and faster, chasing his orgasm. Legolas moaned loudly and came hard, his cum splattering over his and his father’s chests. He looked up at his father and said, “Please fill me”.

With one last, deep thrust, Thranduil came. He did not pull out until every last drop was spent, leaving Legolas with a slightly bulged stomach. He went to get a cloth and some water to clean both of them up.  
When he got back he saw the blissed out expression on his sons face, and decided they’d have to do this more often.


End file.
